cinta diatas luka
by net-ral girl
Summary: "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura "Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku"ucap Sasuke to the point Naruto yang menyaksikan hal itu cara Sasuke menembak sakura hanya menopok jidatnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya uciha emng gk bisa romantis ..eiittt belum tentu sasuke gk romantis kalo belum membaca ceritanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Always Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Diatas luka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo bertebaran dimana mana, Rate T,**

 **SasukexSakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat menikamati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov**

pada saat itu awal pertemuanku dengan gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki mahkota berwarna soft pink dengan panjang sebahu. Pada saat penerimaan siswa baru, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dengan mobil sport biru yang kukendarai

panik itulah yang terjadi padaku, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menggendong dia dan memasukkan kedalam mobilku dan langsung menuju sekolah yang untungnya sekolah aku dengan gadis ini sama jadi aku tak perlu repot mengantar dia kesekolahnya

 **sasuke pov end**

.

.

."Kamu ini memang menyukai gadis itu yah" ucap Naruto mengejutkan Sasuke yang meperhatikan gadisnya diam diam, ekh sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi gadisnya sasuke*diamlah kau author, ok saske kita lanjut kecerita

Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto dan langsung mendeathglare sempurna

"Jangan nyaring-nyaring Dobe, nanti kalo ada yang dengar kaya mana"

"Kau mau membunuhku Teme, kalau suka kenapa tidak bilang langsung sama sakura-chan ttebayo"

"Sakura-chan, kau mengenalnya Dobe? kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang Dobe bodoh"

Naruto hanya cengir tanpa dosa, Naruto tau kalau sahabatnya satu ini menyukai sakura, yanh sakura, cewek yang ditabrak Sasuke pada waktu penerimaan siswa baru

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia teman SMP ku, aku sama dia sekelas 3 tahun berturut turut"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Sasuke baru sadar kalau ternyata ada yang mengenal gadisnya lebih jauh daripada dia

"Tapi Teme, tenang aja dia belum punya pacar kok, banyak lelaki yang mengejar dia, jadi dia tidak mempedulikannya"

Sasuke hanya meneguk ludah, takut apabila sewaktu menembak gadisnya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah

"Teme gak usa done gitu dong, kamu itu kaya, populer, mana mungkin dia menolak kamu teme" kata Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah

.

.

.

"SAAAAASUUUKEE.."

"Kyaaaaa"

"Sasuke jadilah pacarku"

"Narutooooo.."

"Narutooo senpai terimalah cintaku"

Begitulah teriakan para gadis setiap dua sahabat sejoli tersebut lewat, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk menembak gadisnya tersebut

"Ok teme semangat, aku tunggu disini. ingat janjimu yah kalo diterima"

"Hn"

Dengan santai Sasuke memasuki kelas dimana Sakura berada. semua siswa maupun siswi ingin melihat kejadian tersebut akan tetapi langsung dipalang oleh Naruto, di depan pintu

...

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" ucap Sasuke to the point

sedangkan naruto yang mendengarnya dari depan pintu hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan heran tentu saja! kenapa semua uciha tidak ada yang romantis

semua siswa yang berada dikelas menyuruh Sakura untuk menerimanya, Sakura melihat Sasuke dari atas kebawah.

Menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menerima Sasuke sebagai pacarnya

"Serius" tanya Ssuke meyakinkan

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi, dan sasuke langsung memeluknya mesra. suara murid murid yang lain menyeroyakinya dan menyadarkan Sasuke untuk melepas pelukan tersebut

"Baiklah kalo begitu, mari teme kita balik ke kelas sebentar bel masukan bunyi"

"Baiklah sampai jumpa, nanti pulangan ku jemputin yang Sakura Hime"

"bye bye Sakura-chan, emuaacchh" ucap naruto yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Pov

mimpi apa aku semalam ditembak oleh pangeran sekolah ini, banyak yang iri dengan ku, banyak yang medoakan cepat putus, terutama teman sekelasku yang bernama Karin yang kudengar dari Ino sahabat tercintaku bahwa karin sudah menyukai Sasuke mulai SMP

"Hey forehead, kau beruntung sekali, ditembak dengan pangeran sekolah ini"

"Hmmm, aku juga gak tau, apa dia lihat dari aku"ucap Sakura bingung

"Forehead kamugak boleh pesimis gitu dong"

"hmmm"

Sakura pov end

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-hime"panggil sasuke yang bersandar di pintu kelas dengan posisi tangan yang di masukan di kantong celana yang menurut sakura menambah keren penampilan Sasuke

"Tunggu sebentar Uciha-san"

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan tersebut langsung mendatangi Sakura di tempat duduknya yang sibuk memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya tanpa menyadari sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri dan langsung memegang tangan Sakura dengan jarak muka yang tinggal 5 cm

"Kenapa, kamu memanggilku dengan margaku hime?" tanya sasuke dengan nada menggoda,

"Ma..maaf, sa..sasuke-san"

"Sasuke-kun" bisik sasuke ketelinga sakura

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan cepat

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu dimatanya

"Cepatlah Hime, kita ditunggu naruto di kedai iciraku"

"Heh" ucap Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"Kita, makan dulu baru pulang, aku gak mau himeku menjadi kurus" ucap Sasuke langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan posesif sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

 **Kritik dan saran serta flame sangat dibutuh agar fanfic ini makin bagus supaya para reader serta silent reader makin betah membacanya...**

 **jangan lupa review yahh plisssss plisssss**

 **ok review nya jaa ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Diatas Luka**

 **Sasukexsakura**

 **Tyop bertebaran dimana mana, alur kecepatan,**

 **selamat menikati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Sakura POV ON**

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke tak pernah terpikirkan akan berjalan selama ini. Sudah hampir dua tahun yah. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk suatu hubungan yang aku sedang jalani dengan Sasuke. Besok aku dan Sasuke akan meresmikan hubungan kami yang kedua tahun . Padahal awal pertama kali ketika Sasuke menyatakan hubungan ini, aku hanya berpikir hubungan ini tak akan berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang lama seperti sekarang ini. Kalian pasti tau, Sasuke merupakan Pangeran sekolah ini, banyak yang lebih sempurna dari aku. tapi untuk saat ini aku salah, hubungan kami semakin lama semakin akrab dan aku semakin menyayanginya

 **Sakura POV OFF**

"Hari ni ada les tambahan yah" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya, kamu sendiri bagaimana? belum daftar les tambahan? sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki semester dua yang artinya kita akan mulai disibukkan untuk ujian masuk universitas" ceramah Sakura

"Pasti kaa-san kan yang bilang sama kamu begitu" ucap Sasuke sedangkan Sakura hanya cengir dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas

"Tapi kan maksud kaa-sna baik, kaa-san khawatir dengan dengan masa depan anaknya..."

Sasuke hanya diam tidak berniat menjawab pernyataan Sakura, kalau begini terus Sakura gak bakalan berhenti ngoceh. Nampak seringai menghiasi bibir tipisnya, seperti dia mendapat ide yang ampuh membuat kekasihnya itu untuk diam

Sasuke langsung memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan langsung menatap iri emerald milik kekasihnya itu, dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin yang mampu membuat Sakura memdadak diam dari ocehannya

"A..ada apa?" tanya Sakura gugup dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu hanya mampu tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak menyusuri rambut Sakura dengan perlahan menuju pipi lalu mengusap bibir ranum milik sakura dengan ibu jarinya

sedangkan Sakura hanya diam perilaku Sasuke mirip dengan waktu pertama kali Sasuke mencium Sakura, yang mungkin tidak bisa dilupakan sampai saat ini

 **Flashback**

"Hari ini aku senang sekali Sasuke-kun, terimakasih" kata Sakura yang duduk di bangku taman

Sasuke hanya diam memandang Sakura dengan senyum yang manis, Senyuman Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipi

"Hn" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke langsung bersandar di bahu mungil Sakura, meresapi sentuhan Sakura pada Rambut dark blue milik Sasuke,

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" ucap Sakura

"Aku tau itu" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke menarik kepalanya dari bahu mungil Sakura menatap emerald Sakura dalam, tangannya yang mengusap pipi Sakura pelan turun ke bibir ranum Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, semakin dekat sehingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sakura, Sakura hanya menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya

Sasuke menempelkan bibir tipis miliknya dengan bibir ranum milik Sakura, menikati momen ini, detik berikutnya bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir Sakura lembut, menjilati bibir Sakura dengan lidahnya. sedangkan Sakura hanya diam bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Uciha Sakura"

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

tapi yang terjadi lain ciuman yang diharapkan Sakura, melainkan Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, kenapa sampai menutup matamu"

"Sasuke-kun, sakit" ringis Sakura sambil menutupi dahi lebarnya dengan kedua tangannya

"seharusnya kamu yang dikhawatirkan, Todai itu gak gampang buat dimasuki"

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya mempautkan bibirnya kesal langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berada dibelakagnya

Tanpa diduga Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura sekali hentak menyebabkan Sakura jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke dan langsung mendapati bibir Sasuke yang menempel dibibir nya. Sakura hanya mampu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dirasakan bibir Sasuke menghisap bibirnya atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

"Selamat belajar Sakura-hime"

 **Sakura pov**

Sasuke baka apa yang dia lakukan tadi, berharap mendapat ciuman malah sentilan dahi yang kuterima, kenapa tidak bisa romantis sih. "Baka baka baka" jerit inner Sakura.

terus juga kenapa meremahkan aku, aku bisa kok masuk di Todai, liat aja nanti. belum selesai mengomel, aku dikejutkan dengan tangan kiriku ditarik kebelakang dengan sekali hentak dan memdapati bibir Sasuke menempel dibibirku. Terkejut tentu saja, aku menyukai ini cara dia menciumku walaupun aku pasif dalam berciuman Sasuke tidak pernah memaksa aku untuk membalas ciuman yang dia berikan padaku. Aku menyukai sensasi-sensasi ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Stiap sensasi ciumannya berbeda beda.

 **Sakura pov end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san berhentilah meminta Sakura memaksa aku untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan" ucap Sasuke

"Hmm, jadi Sakura tidak bisa memaksa kamu untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yah"

"Sasuke-chan, dengar Aniki mu yang gagah ini, itu semua demi kebaikan kamu Sasuke" ucap Itachi mengucap puncak kepala Sasuke, dan tentu saja mendapat deathglare mematikan dari Sasuke secara percuma

"Sudahlah anata, kalau Sasuke tidak mau tidak usa dipaksa lagian juga Sasuke akan mengurus perusahaan milikku" ucap fugaku sang kepala keluarga tersebut

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah kaa-san, aku yang menjalaninya, kaa-san tidak usa cemas" ucap Sasuke lembut

"Wah, ternyata Sakura-chan bisa merubah Adikku menjadi lembut" olok itachi sambil memainkan smartphone berwarna putih

Sasuke yang melihat HP nya di pegang oleh Itachi sang kakanya langsung merebutnya tapi Itachi langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang berteriak sambil mengejarnya. Yah begitulah suasana rumah Uciha.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Sakura segera duduk dimeja belajar sambil memeriksa smartphone berwarna merah muda tersebut. ada pesan dari Sasuke buat Sakura yang isinya

"Tetaplah mencintai adikku Sakura-chan, berkatmu dia menjadi kucing sekarang :D"

Sakura hanya tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut, dia tentu tau sapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut,

"Pasti itachi-niisan, sakura akan membuat Sasuke menjadi kucing yang imut" balas Sakura

"Hahaha teruslah seperti"

Baru saja ingin membalas pesan dari Itachi, Sasuke langsung menelponnya

"Jadi kamu ingin membuat aku seperti kucing yang manis hime"

"Sasuke-kun jangan marah yah,"

"Aku gak jadi binatang berbulu seperti kucing hime"

Sakura yang mendengar ucapa kekasihnya hanya cekikikan

"Kenapa kamu tertawa hime" ujar Sasuke dengan nada ngambek

"Daisuki Sasuken-kun"

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya sasuke lembut

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir semester" jawab sakura lembut

"Hn, kalau gitu lanjutkan mengerjakan tugasmu hime, kalau memang sudah ngantuk tunda saja tugasnya. nanti biar aku bantuin mengerjakan tugasnya di sekolah, Ingat kalau sudah ngantuk tunda dulu tugasnya" ucap sasuke panjang lenar

"Sasuke, kamu seperti kaa-san, cerewet sekali"goda Sakura

" .ra"ucap sasuke dingin

"Iya-iya aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

H **uah.. aku bingung soal ciuman tersebut.. mohon senpai senpai bantuannya.. sangat mohon *puppy eyes no jutsu**

 **Terimakasih karena sudah memfavoritkan Fanfic abal abal ini.. aku sangat terharu* lupakan curhat ini**

 **Hmm Apa masih ada yang minat dengan Fanfic ini.. lanjut ato di hapus aja yahh**

 **aku jawaban para readers.. kalau tidak ada yang minat aku akan menghapus fanfic ini..*sedih, kasihan sama yang memfavoritkan fanfic ini**

 **mohon senpai senpai review nya buat kemajuan kedepannya**

 **jaa neeee :) jangan lupa review**


End file.
